After the Rain
by Kasaihanaa
Summary: The ends of some things make for the beginning of others.
1. One

**Title**: After the Rain

**Summary**: The ends of some things make for the beginning of others.

**AN:** This is five years after _The Search_ and onward.

* * *

_After the Rain_

* * *

"Zuko, please."

"I'm just being careful."

"Your idea of careful, is _suffocating_ me?"

It was endearing really. Charming, how after conquering months of his fear of becoming a father, he had become nothing if not , much to Mai's dismay, clingy, but, she smiles anyway, rolling her eyes as he bustles about aimlessly, taking towels and linen directly from the servants and trying to arrange them around the room on his own.

She's eight months along, and has more than grown used to his excessive doting. Instead, she helps, by casually taking the clumsily folded towels and setting them on the peak of her belly only to refold them herself.

"You could just let them do it."

"I want to learn." Zuko shrugs.

"You know how to fold, Zuko, well, mostly. Besides, we don't need those, the baby isn't here yet."

They were going off of whatever she was taught. While Zuko suggested it, Mai had all but dismissed any outside help, aside from the usual bringing of supplies and regular evaluations from the palace nurses, but there was no discussion over how their child was to be raised outside of the two of them.

Nights were quiet. And Zuko would speed as quickly as he could through meetings just to catch his wife before she slept. Usually, the effort was a failed attempt, but any hours bargained was time enough. He slips in, kicks off his boots, and peels off layers of robes, crawling in beside her as silently as he can manage without light. The real reward is the content sigh that falls from her lips as his hand slides lightly along her stomach.

"Tired?" He whispers, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

"Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Fair enough, but I asked first."

"I asked second." Mai smiles, and shifts, cupping his cheek. In the dark her fingers trace the line of his scar, before drawing down, along stubble and reaching the line of his jaw. "We both need rest."

It doesn't take long before she nods off again, her hand falling to the small of his chest. Still awake, Zuko lays steady, running his thumb where his hand rests. It's a peaceful silence for a moment, until it's broken by Mai's soft snores, and he stifles a laugh.

Mornings are quick and simple. To some degree. If there's time, Zuko stays for breakfast, and reads off documents on trade and treaties. "So, you want no help? You're sure?"

"Positive."

"But..."

"But? You said you wanted to learn, didn't you?" She almost chuckles as his expression shifts to something almost too determined. Instead, she narrows her eyes, "That doesn't mean overdo it."

He overdoes it. A month later and Mai almost isn't sure who's in labor. Zuko stumbles around, calling for nurse after nurse, and Mai sighs, wincing on occasion before finally making a grab for his hand.

"Sit. Please." Mai pleads, giving his fingers a light tug.

He's rendered useless after that. But through his own nerves he doesn't seem to mind. Over time, her grip on his hand tightens, and he's ushered away from the bed. There's a dizziness about him, and he grows weary and his vision blurs as her voice becomes more shrill through the end of it. He doesn't remember much after that.

There's crying when he wakes. An infant voice, and he blinks a few times as his smile grows. Mai looks beaten, exhausted while cradling the newborn, but her smile just as prideful.

"Look who's up." She coos as the child quiets and she lets her nurse, before jerking her head at her husband, and waiting for him to collect himself. "Come and see."

She's pink. Her hair is thin and soft, and the tuft is a shade of brown that he thinks will grow to match his own. Zuko settles in next to Mai, and watches their daughter's eyes wander, smiling as they seemingly lock onto his.

"What is it?" Zuko asks, quirking a brow.

"A baby, you idiot."

"No, _what_ is it."

Mai rolls her eyes, smiling as she leans into his shoulder, careful to support the little one's head, "I know what you meant. It's a girl."

"Can I?"

"Just a moment." She nods and waits, until the baby's asleep before carefully handing her off, checking and rechecking Zuko's hold. "Mind her head, okay?"

"I got it."

Zuko treats her as if she's too fragile, with every movement carefully calculated and slow. Once he settles, he sighs, the same proud smile tugging at his lips. After that, they resort to whispers.

"I didn't think it'd be like this." Zuko starts, scooting down cautiously and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Like what?"

"So calm."

"You missed most of the action." Mai snorts.

"Oh?"

"You know, when you were passed out in the chair."

Zuko pouts, and Mai laughs harder than she thought capable.

He sits quietly as she sleeps, and when the baby wakes, he blinks with the smallest bit of uncertainty. A small, "Hey," is all he can a manage then, and the child only blinks, but he would swear for ages she smiled at him.

An hour later, he falls asleep himself, and the servants carefully take her from his arms and put her in the wicker crib draped in blankets.

When they wake, it's a small debate over names.

"Name her after your mother?"

"Saume, is hardly fitting." Mai huffs, giving him a quizzical expression.

"Just offering suggestions."

"After your mother?"

"-hardly fitting.." Zuko repeats.

"Then lets try something new. It can't be too hard, though, you're not exactly that good at being original."

"Hey!"

"Just teasing."

It takes hours and the baby remains nameless.

"Just name her after you." Zuko sighed, pressing his back into the headboard.

"Mai? I'd rather be eaten by a dragon."

"Maybe it'd make this easier. Like in the stories."

"What stories did you read?" Mai asks, curling onto her side, "sorry to say, I don't recall you ever picking up a book when we were little."

"My uncle had a habit of telling them. Since dragons were extinct, it was fun to learn about."

"-and what happened in these stories?"

Mai listens as Zuko explains, sighing between sentences before becoming more and more enthused, explaining the stories as he remembered them.

* * *

_A woman and a man who had begun to live in the mountains, they were willing to farm their own crops, and did honest work, though the woman never could quite make a fire. And soon after the man died up on the peak and the plants were all she had. She was gifted with the ability to bend, but under her circumstances never acquired the skill or pension to be taught properly, and for fear of destroying her home with flames she was too timid to try. And so, hunting and food began to run scarce, winters would run cold, and so would the frost that took most of her harvest._

_One day, she wandered the mountain, trying to find new places to plant seeds, hoping they would stay fertile through the frigid air. Instead, she met a dragon who claimed she could help. As part of the deal, he offered to watch over her plants and make sure they didn't freeze over in the brisk winter air, and also to teach her the ways of fire. But only on the condition that she never use the fire to harm anyone or the land._

_The woman agreed and the dragon fulfilled her end of his deal, and the woman's crops were prosperous once more. many years later just before her own death, she visits the dragon to thank her for her help._

_"I did what you said and never once harmed the land or any living thing in it."_

_The dragon gave a nod, and pressed her muzzle into the woman's chest thanking her for her cooperation. As it pulled away there was a prideful but almost sad expression. "I asked because you did it once before, and I would not allow any harm to come to this place again."_

_The woman furrowed her brow and the dragon turned, lightly blowing air on a small mound and brushing aside the dirt to show the cracked shells underneath. It was then the woman understood. The day the man who accompanied her died on the peak, he had been hunting for meat, and in turn harmed her only egg. At this realization the woman bowed low, and thanked the dragon again, and apologized on the man's behalf._

_It was said if you travel to these mountains then you could still see the old house on its peak, and the soil is still fertile as the dragon continues to protect her home in hopes that somehow the woman would keep peace._

* * *

Mai smiles, watching as Zuko's smile widens as it used to when he was a child himself, "and what was her name?"

"They named her Kaida for being one of the first to make peace with the dragons."

"Name her that."

Zuko raises a brow, "After some woman in a children's story?"

"It's better than anything else we've come up with, and I like it."

And as if on cue, the little girl sputters and Mai takes the small gurgles as a sign of agreement.


	2. Two

_**AN**: The The ending is a bit...err, rushed in my opinion, so I apologize. Also, this is supposed to covers about 6-7 months (give or take) after Kaida is born. _

* * *

After the Rain

** chapter 2**

* * *

The first few months were easy. Zuko postponed as many meetings as he could, filling in where need be. He took parenting as a new challenge, and ran with it as fluidly as he could. Which, only made the event more amusing.

Aside from their new difficulties, there was something much more rewarding to this life. Initially, Zuko thought the peace had come as soon as the war ended, and country would rejoice and pay tribute, and then band together to make amends. Instead, there were only more struggles, and the peace - even if only for a stirring moment, hadn't come until years later. Now, nothing had surpassed this. He had created a quiet life, though extremely busy and always under watchful eyes, and for a few months he hadn't seemed to notice.

The time away from duties, and his new found content with his family fades as quickly as it came. He leaves, kissing them both, and hesitating before disappearing for months. Mai recalls how lonely those trips were, and hopes with this new company it's a little more bearable.

"You're going to miss a lot," Mai notes, giving a small glare as he laces his boots. It isn't far, but there's a conflict in one of the smaller cities, and since the Fire Nation had begun to expand farmers hadn't exactly taken kindly to the use of the land.

"I never want to."

"Then why do you go?"

She understands, there's things to be done, cities established, and peace maintained, but there's also a home to be had, and family to be part of. Sometimes they both can't seem to figure out which is supposed to come first. Instead of waiting for an answer, she sighs, furrowing her brow and turning her gaze down to her hands. "Just, come home soon."

"I promise."

He misses her first attempts to crawl, and when she begins to sit upright on her own. They vary between a week, then days, and hours before the solitude sets in, and is only helped by babbles and occasional cries.

"Emi." Mai calls, and the girl scurries in with a low bow. "I told you that isn't necessary." She adds, tilting her chin so the girl will rise.

Mai smiles, one hand curled around the baby's middle as she looks around, always wide eyed. "I should consult the seamstress, her clothes are becoming a bit small, don't you agree?"

Emi always agrees, with a nod and smile, "I can do that once I leave here, if you'd like."

"Again, unnecessary, besides, I was just beginning to enjoy your company."

Or anyone's really. But, this particular girl seemed to be most tolerable out of them all. Her mother had suggested welcoming other noblewomen as attendants, but their demeanor was far too extravagant, and they all seemed to think themselves more suited for her position than herself, and were quickly dismissed. Instead, she befriended a single servant, and took on cross glances and awkward whispers that the Fire Lady was rumored to be keeping the girl as something of a pet. Though, due to Mai's kindness, Emi didn't seem to mind.

He takes three months, and Mai's temper begins to run short which Zuko can easily see through her letters. But, even so, a temper can't be tamed at this distance, so he leaves her to wait.

When he returns, it's to a quiet scene. Mai is seated in one of the chairs of their room, her hands sliding the length of Kaida's back as she coos, and a timid girl fidgets in the chair beside her.

Upon entrance he is ignored. Zuko is disregarded as he moves behind the changing panels to remove his boots and layers of robes, and even once he emerges. He slips past, offering a smile at all of them, but Mai's gaze doesn't shift to meet his, and she doesn't speak a word, so slowly, the smile fades to confusion.

"Have I done something?"

"The Fire Lord has graced me with his presence." Mai shrugs, "i'm nothing if not humbled."

"Can we speak for a moment, outside?"

"Very well."

With a sigh, Mai carefully hands the sleeping child over to her attendant, before straightening her robes and immersing her hands into her sleeves. Her expression remains blank, and hard to read as Zuko's brow furrows and he leads her just outside. A quick flick of his gaze around the hall, and he heaves a sigh.

"Say whatever it is you want."

"No."

"You're angry, why not?"

"Because that wouldn't get us anywhere. You made a promise, and you broke it, what else is to be said?" There's a flicker of expression as she speaks, and she's quick to correct it.

"I don't have control over how long these things take."

"But you know what your priorities are, and if you had thought about it just a little, you might have postponed, or _something_."

Zuko doesn't give a response, instead walks away and back into the room.

Mai wants to be childish. She wants to growl and scold, but contrary to her thoughts, she follows, and re-positions herself in the chair as her husband coos and cradles their baby just across from her.

Besides, a mother cannot hold distaste for her husband, and mother of her rank certainly cannot try to put her husband in his place.

Mai sighs, and flicks her gaze to Emi, who is still fidgeting in her seat, "Tea."

"Right away."

"No, with me." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she rises, giving Zuko a small tilt of her chin and leaves, noting the hurried steps of the girl who is always eager to follow.

The private room is nice, and aside from the clatter of the dishes as Emi pours, at the very least, she can avoid any unnecessary confrontation for a moment. "That's good, Emi." Mai smiles a bit, and watches as Emi proceeds to pour a second glass for herself.

"The weather's nice." Emi smiles awkwardly, and sips.

"I agree. It's cooler today than usual."

"My lady, I - " Her lips hang on the end of an apology, one that won't quite meet the air,and instead, she relaxes, pressing her back into the upholstery.

"Jasmine."

"Pardon?"

"This is jasmine tea, what you always brings me from the kitchens, General Iroh sends them in by the crate."

"I see. Yes, it's truly decadent, Fire Lady." She understands, and her lip trembles hesitating on word after word, but she's absolutely sure she shouldn't speak.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much."

"We mustn't make _spectacles_ of ourselves." Mai sighs, lowering her hands so the cup rests comfortably in her lap.

Still, it was sit up straight, do not speak unless spoken to, respecting someone above you is of utmost importance. Simple steps, taught and rehearsed for years, through subtle strictness and a hooded gaze. The only time those rules and requirements were bent, were behind closed doors, and when she could finally be encouraged. Yes, certainly attributes and lessons to thank her mother for later, but certainly would not be taught in the same manner to her daughter.

Emi nods, and drinks once more, nervously flicking to the door as one of Zuko's attendants decides to make an entrance.

"My Lady, his majesty requests your assistance."

"Should I take a wild guess?"

"Well..."

"Rhetorical question." With a roll of her eyes, Mai rises and gives Emi a small nod as she leaves.

It's comical, how she enters and he's propped up against the headboard, cradling Kaida with one hand, and lightly rubbing her stomach with the other as she wails. "I can't get her to stop."

"She's hungry." Mai says simply, and sits, taking the baby to nurse.

"Can we talk now?"

"What is there to talk about, Zuko?"

His brow furrows, and he fixes his gaze on the curves of his fingers. "I'm sorry for being gone so long. And for not really explaining myself better earlier today."

_You can tell me anything, I promise_. Just that simple. He'd said it a thousand times over many years, and still, she was reluctant. Even now, married, happy, as her fingers massage gentle circles into her daughter's back she still couldn't place the words that dangled, hesitant, on the tip of her tongue or let them meet the air. She felt, expression wasn't allowed, not in this setting, not with people who would bend and break for her position, and she had all but forgotten over three months, that this wasn't the case.

"It's harder." Mai starts, "When you're not here. You miss everything, and this - it's _us_, not just me, not you, and not your duties."

He listens, and his head picks up. When her masks fall, and the practiced and immaculate formalities fall away, she's Mai. She's comprehensible - human, and all of things he remembers about her, continue to exist and aren't kept in cages. So, he listens, follows her eyes as they blink, every movement, from her circling fingers, and the smile she's trying much too hard to hide.

"Do you understand? A mother is to her children, but so is their father. I know, we both haven't exactly had the ideal upbringing, but this much I know. You're good at this, or you could be, but I need the both of us, and before this became any more of an issue I needed you to know. Does that make sense?"

"I understand, and i'm sorry." Zuko nods, before reaching and pressing a kiss to her cheek, then leaning into her should and breathing a sigh. They stay like that for a moment, before the silence is too long, and Mai shifts, causing him to topple over.

"..and I forgive you. Which means, you get put this little dragon to bed." Mai smirks, the instant her hands stop moving the baby cries, and groans. "Welcome home, Zuko."


	3. Three

_AN: I fudged the last chapter's ending so bad. But I think I got it back on track. Also it's loosely beginning to follow Wolf Children and that was not intentional, but i'm really excited nonetheless. _

* * *

After the Rain

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The following winter they have a son, and name him Kaiyo, for forgiveness.

He is quiet, which is a welcome trait in contrast to his sister. His eyes are pale and they often wander as the clings to the fabric of Mai's robes.

"You're sure he's fine?" Zuko says, and hoists Kaida, still, as fragile as he can in his arms.

"He cries when he's hungry or needs to be changed."

"Or at night." Zuko pouts, as their daughter mouths the knuckles of his fingers.

Babies are supposed to cry in his opinion, as often as they can. But, after much caution, and routine pestering of the palace workers, followed by countless false alarms, both seemed to be the epitome of health.

Over the years, that doesn't seem to change. Kaida is eccentric, lively, and Kaiyo is poised and quiet, nose always buried between the rolls of scrolls, or the spines of books. The only time they ever seem to show similarity is when bending.

Mai's sure she's used to it by now, but there's always something about the smell of lightly singed robes, "mind your hair." Mai says, and Zuko stands rolling his eyes.

"A little less this time. Don't try too hard."

"Just...breathe, and..." She's twelve, with bright gold eyes, and hair as black as her mother's, little arms going through the motions, and her smile widening immensely as flames jet from extremities.

"Very good." He watches as she runs through a few more times, offering a glance to his wife before swivelling completely and settling by her side. "She's coming along well."

"She has a good teacher." Mai shrugs, before nudging his arm with her shoulder.

"Takes a little more patience than it does with her brother."

"Easily distracted?"

"Overly enthused." He snorts.

"Is it my turn yet?" The voice catches them off guard, and Mai turns finding their son reading quietly just behind them.

"Where have you been?"

"Library."

"Of course."

"I was looking into the smaller battles in the war." Kaiyo shrugs,and lightly sets the book in his mother's lap, "it all sounds stupid to me. I think, it's one of the older ones."

"Well, you're up." Zuko sighs and pushes himself up, getting in a stance, "go easy."

He doesn't. The moment he's prompted he kicks and knocks Zuko to the grass as he blocks.

"I said, easy."

"I toned it down some, I think."

"My turn, my turn!" Kaida chimes in, picking herself up from the grass. They go on like that, until Zuko surrenders perching himself next to his wife while trying to catch his breath.

Schooling is different in comparison. Zuko and Mai both had suggested personal instructors for the children, but of course, Kaida was first to disagree, and pestered them consistently until they allowed her into one of the reformed academies. On the contrary, Kaiyo was the opposite, and took the instructors willingly, and when he wasn't being taught, alwaysstayed very much attached to his mother's side..

"You're sure you don't want to go to school?" Mai asks, and he brushes off the question daily.

"What for? It's the same thing i'm being taught here."

"Dunno, you might make some friends."

"With all of the visitors, I hardly think that's necessary."

"Fine, name two friends you've made."

"Uh...well I..."

"Hm?"

"There's a servant, and one of the cooks."

Mai smiles and shakes her head, "so long as you're happy, I suppose."

Hours later Kaida flies through the room, quick to show everyone her series of small cuts and bruises. Instead, her brother flinches, "I don't wanna see that."

"We were playing hide and explode, and I ducked in a bush so no one ever found me...well, except one kid, but I think he cheated."

"You're entertained by that?"

"Yes, it's fun. You should try it, you've heard of fun, haven't you?"

Kaiyo rolls his eyes and switches books, "go clean it or something."

"Does it bother you?" She laughs and inches closer.

"Don't…"

"Kaiyo~"

"I said don't." Kaiyo whines and lifts his books, "Mom, help…"

Mai brings a hand up to stifle her laugh, "Both of you go get clean. Well, mostly Kaida, there's an important dinner tonight."

It isn't important, not to them. Mai and Zuko exchange a few words with the adults, noblemen and women and their attendants bustle in and out of the room, and neither of the kids can remember many times their parents have acted so formal. Kaida fidgets, clearly uncomfortable with the attire and the requirement she at the very least, sit somewhat still. Meanwhile, Kaiyo speaks as articulately as he can manage to one of the older men.

Afterward, it's a quick bolt for the both of them to the door, and straight shot for the courtyard.

"How do you do that?" Kaida asks, quirking a brow at her brother.

"Do what?"

Kaiyo only shrugs and sits, pulling bits of grass, "just practice, I guess."

She breathes a huff and lays down beside him. "Ladies must be ladies. No speaking unless spoken to, sit still...do as you're told."

"Who said that?"

"School."

"Sounds like grandmother."

"Close." She smiles and pulls him down next to her, "I wanna be like mom anyway. Did you see them?"

"See what?"

"How they act, silly. So different than when it's just us, and everyone else seems to respect them."

"Seems to."

As if on cue they hear steps, and they both turn their heads.

"—i'll definitely consider it." Zuko smiles, lacing his fingers behind his back. "In the mean time, I think the garden looks lovely as it is."

His company is going on about the newly planted chrysanthemums that line the pond, and Zuko only nods as they cross the small bridge and the wood creaks against their shoes. He offers improvements, and Zuko politely declines patiently waiting for a change in topic. But, once it comes it isn't what he expected.

"You have a beautiful family, your majesty." He begins, and puts his hands in the sleeves of his robes, "your son will make a fine Fire Lord in the years to come."

"I think you're mistaken, Arata. My daughter, Kaida, is first born."

"I'm aware, I just thought you would be more inclined to have your son on the throne."

"My daughter will do just fine. Unless she declines, I have no interest in changing the order of things. Besides, it's nothing to be concerned with anytime soon." Instinctively Zuko's eyes flick to his children, still nestled in the grass.

"You couldn't possibly—"

"Well, i've had a wonderful evening. But, I think it's best I retire for the night, i'm sure my wife would agree. We should do this again soon." Zuko's steps quicken then, and a he breathes a sigh of relief as he follows.

Later, when he comes in to bed and curls around Mai, he sighs, pressing his face into her back. She hardly moves, and his arms carefully maneuver under hers before resting his hands under her fingers. He thinks far too hard on it. Too hard about expectations, and everyone's desires or needs, and just how far they've gotten. There's an unsettling silence about past occurrences, and as much as he'd hate to admit it, bloodlines and succession are important, but never a thing he thought he'd ever have to think to reconsider.

He doesn't. He refuses to. That issue was long dead, and only fought for generations before, and he's well aware how the result of those feuds resolved themselves. This rule, the reparation he sought, wouldn't require that sort of change or negotiation, and he wouldn't bring himself to rip an ambition from another. But, they were right, heirs were just that, competition and political gain, hardly children with any right. He closes his eyes as his fists clench and Mai stirs, twisting in his grasp. She blinks a few times as her eyes focus, and she yawns, "everything okay?"

"Golden." He sighs attempting to soften, and presses his lips lightly to her nose.

"A little tense?"

"Just a bit."

Zuko's eyes flutter closed again as her fingers cup his cheek and her thumb run curves along his skin. "Relax." She whispers, before peppering kisses along the line of his jaw.

He can't, so instead he pulls back, sitting up and rubbing his face.

"Zuko.."

"Just, a long day and I—"

"Then, you should be resting." Mai rises running a hand along his back, "whatever it is, it isn't worth worrying about."

"Fine."

By morning, he's gone, and all Mai hears is the faint billow of robes down the hall. She is brought tea, which is slowly followed by breakfast and a small briefing of the events for the day; tea again, with mother at lunch, a small meeting with the playwright and a small pile of certificates to be signed and bound before dinner.

Tea with mother is first, and so she makes her way to the tea room, with Kaida in toe.

"Mai, it's lovely to see you." Saume smiles, and even after years, all Mai sees is cracked porcelain.

"Likewise."

These events have never been talkative, and what said was exchanged was about nothing but empty banter and small talk. Though, some things had changed, only the circumstances that it took for any advancement was what still seemed to bother her. A wedding, children, things her mother had finally seemed to seek any interest, and since they had come here monthly, talking, or sitting in silence for what Saume called, catching up. But still, the silence was always how it began, until one spoke up, and made any attempt.

"Kaida you've grown."

The girl smiles and tilts up her chin up the slightest bit.

"She's lively, a little too much at times. But she's also your granddaughter, you can call her that, you know."

"Such a sweet girl, and her brother. You and Zuko have done a wonderful job."

"I didn't expect any less." Mai sighs, sipping her tea, "not from him, anyway."

"Kaiyo will make a wonderful Fire Lord."

Mai quirks a brow, "Kaida, you mean."

"Hm?"

"Kaida will. She's older, you know that, mother."

"Isn't it the son who takes the throne? Surely you understand…"

"I hardly think your opinion is relevant when it comes to my comprehension of things."

There's a small clatter as Saume lowers her cup, and her eyes avert down her hands, "I think, I should be going, Tomiko must be wondering what's taking me…"

"I doubt he's concerned, but I suppose i'll see you again soon."

Quickly she leaves, and Mai sighs, slumping lower in her chair.

There isn't time for this, and there is certainly no reason for it. Zuko is in great health, and their children are young. But of course all anyone cares about is succession, getting ahead and leaving the small things like raising a family on the bottom of the list of importance. They'll grow up, and be whatever they please, it's their choice, and no one else's concern. Regardless, she won't deal with it now, not until it matters, and she only wishes she could just as quickly sweep that conversational tension under the rug.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Kaida?"

"Why doesn't anyone want me to be Fire Lord?"


	4. Four

_AN: I'm sorry if i'm time jumping too much, but there's just a lot of years I gotta cover if i'm going with the ending I planned out._

* * *

After the Rain

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Put it down, now."

"Why?"

"Because if she sees, you're gonna get me in trouble."

"She isn't even in here, Kaida."

"Just give me the dumb knife." Kaida glares and snatches the blade from his hands. With Aang's family visiting for a few days it isn't hard to slip away from the group among all the chaos. There's a problem with disappearing with Bumi and it's that no one ever fails to notice.

They left during a quiet moment, while Kaiyo sat to read, and while Tenzin meditated not too far off. With those two out of the way, Kya was next to nothing to worry about. Avoiding the the attendants and the guards, they made their way to the armory where they kept her father's swords and her mother's knives. Which, Bumi picked up much too quickly-and left Kaida to play babysitter.

She rolls her eyes as he takes the dual swords in both hands, getting into a stance, "you can use broadswords?"

"No, but I can try." Bumi smirks, swivelling a few times before accidently hitting himself in the gut with the hilt, "-or not."

"Maybe, we should just leave that to the adults."

"You're usually up for this?"

"Not right now." Sighing, Kaida puts the knife back in its case before leaving the armory all together.

_It's nothing to worry over. I promise._

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

"You're not worried?" Kya asks, lacing her fingers behind her head as she lays down in the grass.

"Worried about what?" '

"She's _avoiding_ you."

Kaiyo lets off a soft growl, before shutting his book, "if she wants to be angry with me about nothing, then let her."

"What are you two fighting about anyway?"

Rolling his eyes he shrugs-there is nothing to fight about. There were no confrontations, she hadn't touched anything of his,or vice versa and there was nothing else to him at the moment. Since his grandmother's last visit she'd avoided him in halls and at banquets, averting her eyes during dinner. It had gone on for three weeks and there was still not a sign or even a hint that he had done anything wrong.

"Maybe she's bored of me, who knows." Usually that was what happened, she'd lose interest, and he'd sit and never give her a sideways glance about it. But still, not something to be angry over.

Instead, he shakes the thought, laying down next to Kya and setting the book on his stomach, "I am actually pretty dull. I'm not sure how you tolerate me."

"With brother's like mine it isn't hard to appreciate the quiet, I guess?"

"With brothers like yours i'm surprised you haven't gone crazy."

"Kya!"

The moment she hears, she tilts her head over and smirks, "nice to see you're finally awake, _Tenny_."

Kaiyo tilts his head back and looks up, snorting as he spots the ink lines that mark Tenzin's upper lip.

"Got too into it?"

Tenzin snarls, "Did you put her up to this?"

"You think I'd make your own sister prank you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I wouldn't...okay, maybe I would." Holding back another laugh he puts his hands up innocently. "But it wasn't me this time. Prince's honor."

Tenzin gives up, blowing air in both of their faces upon exit, which causes the other two erupt in a fit of giggles.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Ugh, how many are there?"

"Just two." Kya breathes between laughs, "see Tenzin? Bet you three copper pieces dad comes up in about five minutes."

"Better he doesn't find us, then." Bumi smirks, and jerks his head signaling her to follow, "bring Prince-Pouts-A-Lot if you want."

"I don't pout."

"Sure you don't."

"Whatever. Where's my sister? Mosquito wasps still biting her on the ass?" Another eye roll and he pushes himself up, stuffing the book into his tunic.

"What was _that_, Kaiyo?"

He registers the voice and freezes, letting out a huff of frustration as he turns, "just talking about your uncanny timing, mother."

Mai offers a smile to the other two as they back away. Bumi puts a hand on Kaiyo's shoulder and squeezes, giving him a nod of good luck.

"Come on, we're having tea."

"We had tea yesterday."

"And we'll have tea today."

The room is the same as he remembers from the day before. The tray settled and steaming at the table's center, and the servants waiting by the frames of the door, always ready to take requests. Silently, and with a wave of Mai's hand they are dismissed, and she pours, pushing another cup toward her son.

It's all silence, and the dishes softly clatter as they set down and pick up, both of them looking straight ahead. She always does this. She waits until the quiet is too much to bare, until he starts playing with the tray, and his gaze flickers back and forth between the door and the opposing wall.

She remains silent so he's forced to think, so he can't dismiss her, and he can't cover up any concerns with plain conversation. Before, he used to assume he was being ignored, that the way her hands gripped the cup were for frustration and annoyance rather than patience, but truly she's just thinking all the same.

"What did I do?" He finally asks, and sets the cup down back on the tray, "you won't tell me, _she_ certainly won't, and I don't really want to ask dad."

"Nothing. I won't tell you because it's between you both, and Zuko and I agreed to allow you your own decisions."

"Decisions?"

"Yes."

"Meaning?"

"What do you want to do when you're old enough to choose, Kaiyo?"

"I…" Weren't these plans already something laid out? He was going to become a soldier, or a tactician, a husband or a sage. That was all it was- all it would ever be, and there was no choosing. Not from his knowledge. "I don't know?" he finishes, knitting his brows together in confusion.

"You have a long time to decide, but I want you to think about it."

"But everyone says-"

"I don't _care_ what they say." Mai glares, before expression softens, "I want you to have that choice, we both do."

* * *

There's over twenty dents in the pillar by the time he finds her, and the moment he steps on the grass one of the blades glides just past his ear.

"You could have killed me."

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." Kaida shrugs and throws another, which veers off into a bush.

"You're spending way too much time with your mother."

"But my aim's not as good."

"I'm still not comfortable with you using those." Smiling Zuko takes the last knife from her hands and slips into the sleeve of his robes, "nice day out, huh?"

"Be better if I had a good partner."

"Bumi not letting you use him as a punching bag?"

"I'm not letting him."

"Hm...lucky me." Zuko mumbles, and settles into the grass, "so…"

"No, I haven't."

"I didn't ask yet."

"You were gonna."

Zuko pouts next and lays back, "just a little worried."

Kaida sighs, and starts turning over words in her head. He deserves an explanation, and she doesn't deserve to be mad, much less over something that hasn't happened yet. "Mom and grandmother were talking before, and now i'm just a little confused."

"Why's that?"

"Why's being Fire Lord such a big deal anyway?"

Zuko thinks over his answer thoroughly, inhaling as Kaida turns and lays down, resting her head on his chest, "it isn't. I mean, well-it is, but...look, this isn't even something either of you should be concerned with for a very long time."

"Then why am I so angry over it?"

"Because it's what everyone's forcing on both of you."

"Well, what do you think?"

"Me?" Zuko quirks a brow curling his head up, before just as quickly laying back down, "I think, you should be what you want. Mai and I, we didn't...really get to choose. Ever. Not for a while. Everything we have now, is just luck."

"I wanna be that lucky." She smiles, lacing her fingers behind her head.

"You're twelve, I wouldn't try going for any of this just yet."

"Just a thought."

"Thinking too fast."

She always absorbed those kinds of things. Peeking over her mother's shoulder as she wrote letters while he was away, or sifting through her old books and journals the moment Mai left the room. There was entire life she had begun to sew together, using her parents as the foundation, and in turn growing up much faster than either of them would like.

"_It's not a competitio_n." She mumbles, "_It's nothing to worry over, I promis_e."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I gotta find Kaiyo."

Before Zuko can question she pushes up, and he grunts, watching as she bolts down the halls.

Kaiyo's leaving the tea room with Mai when she sees him, and she hesitates, before shaking her head and ramming into him, squeezing until she hears his joints crack from the hug, "i'm sorry for being stupid."

Gently he returns the embrace, smiling when he's sure she can't see,"You mean now? Or always?"

"Don't ruin it."


	5. Five

After the Rain

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Never in his fourteen years had he been this bored.

Chun puts three scrolls on the table followed by two books on the progression of the One-Hundred Year War. The books are taken and read through twice, and the scrolls unrolled and memorized to the best of Kaiyo's ability. Following that, he dips his brushes in ink and tries to write an annotation on the stages of development when it came to their technologies and war tactics.

His father's stories have always somewhat differed and his mother's were constantly disregarded in any educational reform. Either way, whatever he writes will be from memory and truth, none of this ridiculous overly sugar-coated mess.

Not to mention Chun is an idiot.

Once he turns it in, she looks it over, and her brow furrows, "a mechanist?"

"Yes."

"There are no records in the books or documents about a mechanist, or about your grandfather's plans to incinerate the Earth Kingdom regions."

"My mother helped update the education system. Perhaps you should _consider_ updating your own."

"Excuse me?"

With a light smirk he takes back his paper, sighing as he rolls it up and stuffing it in his tunic, "It seems I won't be needing your instruction any longer."

Chun, steely in expression for a small moment begins to falter, leaving her face to fall into an almost disappointed glance before packing her things and leaving.

* * *

o.o.o

* * *

"You really ought to be nicer to them." Kaida brushes a few strands of hair off her shoulders, before crawling in next to her brother, "they're just trying to help."

"Give me someone who's actually competent and I would be nice."

Sighing, Kaiyo removes the pin from his crown, and lets his hair fall down into his face before neatly fixing the fringes. None of them sit right with one always straying off to one side and some in the other. What's more frustrating is his mother says his father always had the same problem.

"Well, if you think about it..." Rolling onto her back, Kaida springs up a tiny flame at her fingers, "you're a clean freak and all you do is read and train. You're just looking for entertainment if you ask me."

"Sorry I don't get my kicks out of rolling around in the mud like you do."

She glares as the flame flickers out, "I don't roll around. It was raining that day, and it was nice."

"Filthy."

"You're just no fun."

That wasn't the case. While there was nothing that interested him, there wasn't exactly nothing he'd like to do. The palace was just more like a cage and to him and they were the birds. He wanted memories like they had. Explorations and travels with difficulties and struggles. This life was far too easy and it made him nauseous.

"You just don't seem to understand that what my idea of fun is, might not fit your criteria."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You'd throw a fit."

"I would not!"

"You're doing it now."

Kaiyo laughs as Kaida's eyes narrow and her hands clench into fists, "fine, i'll do it. Whatever you're planning, i'm in and I won't complain or tell mom and dad."

* * *

o.o.o

* * *

"Okay, no, i'm definitely telling mom and dad."

"You promised." He hisses.

Kaiyo's back is pressed into a pillar with his sister carefully hidden behind another nearby. Her whispers have been carrying much louder than he would have liked through their entire scheme.

He's planned it in stages: evade the guards, exit the palace grounds, don't attract attention. From there, it was made to be easy, but with his sister as company it was proving to be just exactly the opposite. She was heavy footed, loud, and her cowers were enough to drive him to carry her back to her room himself.

"Look, if you'd like to go cry to mom, then by all means."

"No, i'm sticking this out. But if we die….I swear on the spirits, Kaiyo…"

"Just shut up and follow me."

Two guards are stationed at the doors, and four are always lining each of the nearby corridors. They stand idle along the walls, making it hard to find just where their eyes are gazing through the metal helmets.

"We need a diversion."

"I don't think that's a good..."

Before she can finish, he breathes and juts out a hand, igniting two pillars, "if it goes on too long, i'll put it out."

"Dad's gonna kill you."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

As if on cue the guards all turn and file away from the doors, leaving a straight path through to the main gates.

"Run."

Before she can process he's gone, having slipped through and found his way flying through the tapestries. Slowly they fade, making way for more pillars that change from their red and gold bases and beginning to alternate with black until they finally step out, and the ground is made of the volcanic stone they've only seen by palanquin.

"Feels nice to stretch your legs a bit, doesn't it?"

"I can't believe we did it," Kaida smiles, and her head turns back and forth, "it looks so different out here at night."

She looks back and he's gone again, having taken off with a small huff as he sprints for the gates.

"The gates are closed."

"_Obviously_."

"I'm saying you have to help me." Turning he points to two holes positioned at either side of the doors, "you take that one. On three just shoot fire into it."

"Fine. Ready?"

"On my count...one, two…"

* * *

o.o.o

* * *

Zuko takes a deep breath, peeking as he inhales and the candle's flame grows and shrinks with his breathing. Meditating is hard to come by but the calm is a welcome circumstance. He's ahead for once and he asked kindly if the attendants would leave him to his quarters until dinner was announced.

Of course, Mai is first to break that silence.

"I brought you tea."

Zuko breathes out a sigh, "I should have expected it wouldn't last. What kind?"

"White jade."

Zuko holds his hands out for the cup and Mai positions herself comfortably in his lap.

"My husband would rather meditate for two hours rather than spend time with his wife. Hm, i'm a little hurt."

"I figured I could use the stress relief."

"You should have come to me." Smiling, Mai rests the cup on the table and leans into his chest before curving back and upward and placing a few kisses along the line of his jaw, "i'm sure I could have been of assistance."

"I guess it must have slipped my mind."

"Then let me try and remind you, just how much _help_ I can be."

She brushes her lips against his chin once more, before turning and snaking her hands around his middle. She leans in again, pressing hard and when she pulls away he laughs blowing puffs of air into her mouth.

Mai loves the sound of it, the way it never registers as anything other than something between a snicker and a chuckle, and the way he lingers and pushes their foreheads together as his laugh reduces to a soft sigh.

The silence lasts a moment, before he leans in this time, hands curling around the fabric of her robes and pulling her in. They're gone then, existing somewhere and also nowhere, a place where there are no duties and no issues to be tended to. Only the frustratingly present fabric of her robes and her lips against his.

This retreat is only short lived as a guard knocks and Zuko pulls away breathing out a few whispers.

"Thanks for the help."

"Make them wait." Mai's brow furrows as his hands lessen their grip and he presses an apologetic kiss to her neck.

"It might be Kaiyo or Kaida.."

"Even more reason."

Zuko straightens his robes ignoring his wife's roll of her eyes before opening the door, "Riku? What is it?"

"There's been a breach, your majesty."

"...a what?"

"The gates have been opened and a portion of the front wing has been burned."

"Where are Kaiyo and Kaida?"

"...missing."

Zuko chokes before he furrows his brow, "close the gates, no one goes in or out until they're found."


End file.
